Walking Trouble
by Pancham
Summary: Serena should be careful about stepping on Fennekin's paws. Kalosshipping!


"Fennekin didn't burn you on purpose," Calem repeated softy, contrasting with Serena's muffled sobs. His knees were hurting from kneeling on the irregular floor.

"B-But—" Serena's hiccups ceased when her Fennekin hopped onto her lap and nudged her cheek.

"Fee fenne..."_ I'm sorry..._

Fennekin's apparent apology encouraged the male trainer to prove his point. "See? It's obvious that Fennekin is sorry! Now quit being wimpy and let me end this."

Calem touched the burned area (not without gaining a low curse from the blonde) before bandaging her wrist. Serena thanked heaven for him being around her when the small incident happened. She realized that she _kinda_ liked his touch and _kinda_ liked him as a whole. However, before Serena could come with a conclusion, her daydream was replaced by a soft thump on the ground.

"At least bandaging your arm didn't hurt as much as pouring water on it."

"You're such a jerk," She glared at him, lips forming a small pout. Calem's unsuitable jokes on unsuitable times — like when your friend was burnt by her starter Pokémon which she thought she had total control on — surprised her no more.

"Oh! I'm so hurt~!" Calem decided it was time to stop when Serena's fists clenched, ready to hit his _fabulous_ face. "Okay. I give up. What did you do to Fennekin anyway?"

"I accidentally stepped on her paws when we won the Bug Badge."

Calem sighed at her explanation. She surely was clumsy for such a serious, ladylike semblance. His lips showed a small smile at the thought.

"Thank you."

Her voice broke his off his trance. "Hm?"

"I won't say it again."

"I just didn't head you," Serena glared at his face for a few seconds before noticing he wasn't faking it and repeated the phrase. "You're welcome. At least we were near each other. I don't think I'd let anyone take care of you like I—"

Calem's face went red once he realized what he'd said, Serena's gaining a heavy blush as well. _I don't even know what I'm saying. Of course anybody can take care of you just like I did... right?_

"A-Anyway... is your arm okay now? So we can challenge the next Gym?" His companion gave no reply, making him assume something was indeed wrong. He lightly gripped her bandaged arm exactly when Serena thought she couldn't possibly get any redder.

"I-I am fine! I feel like I can lift weight! I'm feeling awesome! Thank you and see ya in the next gym~!"

The trainer stared blankly at her silhouette, accompanied by her loyal Fennekin, on the distance for a while, astonished by the sudden change of behavior. His mother was the first one to notice this: when he looked at nothing, the boy could only be thinking about someone. Serena, her long blonde hair, her gentle eyes and her soft milky skin...

Calem shook his head and stood up, ready to take on the next gym and let go of undesirable thoughts. He froze when a weird sound came from the nearby bushes. It could be a random trainer, Tierno, Trevor or...

"I saw absolutely E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G~!" ... Or Shauna.

"Where the hell did you came from, Shauna!?"

The petite girl put her hands on her waist on a bossy manner. "Where the hell did your face came from! Weren't you the one who said you didn't liked her even one bit?!"

"I don't like her in that way, Shauna."

"I can see that. Ooh Serena is just so cute, she has milky skin and sparkling eyes!" Calem quickly stepped away, feeling a headache already forming. The headache only increased when Shauna grabbed his hands, twirling him around like a little child does with her teddy bear.

"I'll teach you in no time how to stop being a dumbass and get Serena's heart~!"

"Please don't."

Calem broke the "hug" and walked faster, fading away from Shauna's eyesight. "Aww! Get back here!"

* * *

**A/N: What. ****I really love fluffy moments, don't I?**

***coughs***

**I finished Pokemon X yesterday and it was epic. ****I am obsessed with Je T'aime/Kalos Shipping. I like the previous one a lot more than the later. Oh well. I guess I'll try to write something longer next time! See ya soon~**


End file.
